Chapter 275
Chapter 275 is titled "Divina Comedia". Cover Page Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 3: "Seeking Info". Short Summary The chapter starts with Enel attacking the group. Enel attacks Robin who is then knocked into unconsciousness. Zoro defends Robin saying that she is a woman which provokes Zoro to attacks Enel, in vain. Wyper then uses sea stone on Enel, knowing that it would drains him of his Devil Fruit abilities. Wyper uses the Reject Dial which is ten times more powerful than an Impact Dial even though he knows that using the Reject Dial could potentially kill him. The penultimate pages in the chapter show an unconscious Enel which gives hope to the group left. They all think he is beaten but to their extreme dismay, Enel uses his Logia powers, to restart his heart. Long Summary Zoro and Nami are horrified as Robin falls from being electrocuted. Zoro dashes to her in a matter of seconds, catching her before her body hits the ground. Seething with rage, he reminds Enel that she is a woman. Enel casually blows this off, prompting Zoro to attack him. He commends Zoro's strength as he blocks his strike, only angering Zoro further. He then vaults into the air above Zoro using his staff. Wyper takes advantage of the opening and fires his Burn Bazooka at Enel. Enel counters with his lightning however, producing a flash so bright that it obscures Wyper and Zoro's vision temporarily. Enel taunts the group further for not understanding his strength, as Nami is awestruck at Enel's ability from her hiding spot. Enel inquires as to why the group is attacking him after his invitation to paradise. Zoro angrily retorts that he has no interest in Enel's dream world, launching himself again at Enel despite Nami's protests that he can't defeat the lightning user. Zoro manages to slash right through Enel, but it is to no avail as he effortlessly reforms his body from electricity. He gets a hold of Zoro's swords, and channels his electricity directly through them - electrocuting Zoro. Zoro falls to his knees before Enel, who steps on his head. Enel goes on to explain that men will always kneel and beg for mercy before God when they are terrified, as Zoro wonders how he can be so powerful. His speech is interrupted however as Wyper wraps his legs around Enel's body, and places his hand on his chest. Enel asks if he is committing suicide, and is slightly puzzled when Wyper responds with his own question: if Enel has ever heard of Kairoseki. As Zoro ponders the ramifications of this while still under Enel's foot, Enel himself notes that his power is being drained. Enel then deduces that Wyper is attempting to use the Reject Dial, warning the Shandia warrior that his body will not be able to take it. Wyper responds that he actually planned on dying, and taking Enel with him, as he fires the Reject Dial. The tremendous impact causes Enel to cough up blood, as Wyper dwells on his fallen comrades, and words of wisdom from the Shandia Chief. As children, Wyper, Genbo, Kamakiri, and Braham were told the story of how their Shandia ancestors defended an ancient stone tablet 800 hundred years ago. Raki listens on from a hiding place. Although their people were successful, they lost a great many men in the process. It was the will of their surviving ancestors that they forever guard the message of the ancient tablet from then on. The children chime in on the rest of the story, aware that 400 years ago the island was blasted into Skypeia. Their ancestors were unable to defend the land from the native Skypeians, and thus the land of their ancestors was lost. The chieftain confirms that they lost much of value in being unable to defend their homeland, notably, what is referred to as "The Light of Shandora". Wyper dwells further on the Shandia recent attempts to reclaim the land, as he stands above Enel's now unconscious body. Nami begins to run over to Robin and Gan Fall's bodies, but the group is suddenly terrified when a large amount of electricity begins to pulsate from Enel's body. Enel uses his electricity to restart his heart, and is soon back on his feet. He states that mere men cannot make God feel fear, as true terror comes from God alone. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Wyper uses Sea Stone and a Reject Dial in an attempt to kill Enel. *Enel is killed, but he restarts his heart with the abilities of the Goro Goro no Mi. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 180 (p. 2-13) *Episode 181 (p. 14-19) Trivia *The title may be a reference to the "Divine Comedy" by Dante Alighieri, a world famous piece of literature. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 275 it:Capitolo 275